Love will Turn back the Hands of Time
by Stacey1013
Summary: this is the sequal to Your still the one i love.. keely has been seeing things.. someone.. who is it? you'll have to read your still the one to get this story..


_**Hey Guys me again, this fic is the sequel to " Still the One" might wanna read that one before this so you can understand it more. As you no i don t' own Phil of the future i dont own the song either, its a song from Grease 2 if any one has seen it.I had to change the name Stephanie to Keely so it fits. Anyway heres the story...**_

Love will turn back the hands of Time"

Keely was sitting at her desk in her bedroom doing her algebra homework. She was struggling, and only wished that Phil was there helping her. He was good like that, helping Keely when she needed it.

_Flashback_

"_Phil look out!"_

"_I have learned something from you everyday . Like that i have to make my own timing if i want things done right, and i know algebra better than i used to. And also i have learn what it feels to be in love"_

"_Goodbye Phil" and in that moment the life support machine started going faster and flatter. He had gone. Keely ran home crying._

_End Flashback_

Keely went downstairs to get a drink. She then sat down and turned the TV on. Some stupid thing was on about whats gonna happen in 100 years time, she then started crying as Phil will usually be sitting next to her saying " wrong, wrong, wrong" that always made her laugh. She then turned the TV off and went back upstairs to finish her homework. She couldn't take it anymore so she threw her homework on the ground and started to finish writing the song, she started the day after the accident. The song fitted perfectly of what she is feeling now, she then began to sing:

No more midnight rides with you _(a/n midnight rides on skyak, not motorbike, lol)_  
No more secret rendezvous. _(a/n secret that Phil is actually from the future)_  
I'm gonna miss all the things we'll never do. oh  
I just can't believe you left me here alone,  
How in this world can I make it on my own?

Remember, I love you, I won't be far away.  
Baby, close your eyes and think of yesterday _(a/n she started the song the day **after** the accident)_  
And we'll be there together.  
Love will turn back the hands of time.  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.

Whoa oh  
Baby, don't you know it's hard to let you go?  
Save all your dreams and keep me in your heart.  
It hurts to say goodbye, no matter how I try.  
Love will survive even though we have to part.

Remember, I love you, you won't be far away.  
I just close my eyes and bring back yesterday.  
And we'll be there together.  
Love will turn back the hands of time.  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back,  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back,  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back!

As she finished singing the song she decided to sing and play the guitar to get the "feeling" right. It will also take the algebra off her mind. So she grabbed her guitar and started singing. But as she sang she thought she heard drums in the background, Phil's drums, she didnt think much of it...

She then started singing:

No more midnight rides with you  
No more secret rendezvous.  
I'm gonna miss all the things we'll never do.  
I just can't believe you left me here alone,  
How in this world can I make it on my own?

She then stopped and thought of Phil and how he helped her overcome her stage fright and now that hes gone, she knows that he is with her, so she can continue singing, she then continued her song but suddenly stopped as a Guy began to sing:

Remember, I love you, I won't be far away.  
Baby, close your eyes and think of yesterday,  
And we'll be there together.  
Love will turn back the hands of time.  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.

Whoa oh

Keely Continued along with the familer but yet strange Guys Voice: _(a/n: bold is Keely singing, normal writing is the guy)( u all no by now who it is. lol)_

**Baby, don't you know it's hard to let you go?**  
Save all your dreams and keep me in your heart.  
**It hurts to say goodbye, no matter how I try.**  
Love will survive even though we have to part.

Keely then looked shocked as she saw Phil sitting at his drums right in front of her. She then began to cry: _(a/n this part of the song is all spoken):_

Keely, please don't cry.**  
Oh, it all seems so unfair. Just when I found you I lost you.**  
That doesn't matter now.  
The only thing that matters is the time we had together.  
The only thing you have to know is that I love you.  
And you're the only one who can keep our love alive!  
So Keely, don't forget me!

**I promise. **

_(a/n back to singing)_

Remember, I love you, you won't be far away.  
**I just close my eyes and bring back yesterday. **

(both)

And we'll be there together.  
Love will turn back the hands of time.  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back,  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back,  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back!

Keely then started crying more and more as Phil started to fade away slowly in thin air. She thought she had seen him in the 1st time in a little over year as he had died in a car wreck. She was relieved that she saw him, but only hoped he stuck around to help her with her homework. She then went back to her desk and pulled out the neck less Phil's mum gave to her soon after he had died. She put in on for the 1st time in 10 months, she wore it on a date with one of Owens friends but the date didn't go well so she hadn't worn it since. She the turned around and starred at the the picture of her and Phil on her wall. She then saw it, someone winking at her from the picture, it was Phil, she then blew a kiss at the picture.

She then woke up. It was only a dream.

Or was it? ;)

That day she decided to visit Phil's grave at the Pickford cemetery. She went with a bunch of red roses and wore his neck less, then found someone near Phil's grave, and there he was waiting for her, on top of his grave.

She started to cry as the figure started fading away slowly and into the ground. Its like she was being haunted by Phil's ghost. She pinched herself thinking it was another dream.

Then she Clicked.

This time it wasn't just a dream, It was reality. Reality that Phil will always be in with her. In her soul, heart and his neck less. She always knew Phil will go back to the 22nd century, but not this time. His family had decided to stay with Keely, so they can visit Phil. Phil will always be with them. Believe in Dreams, and Miricals, they do happen. ;) .

_**Thats it guys, the sequel to "your still the one". Hope you liked it. Sorry i made you cry, i was crying when i wrote it! Lol, anyways please review and believe in Miricals they do happen, trust me i no ;). SAVE POTF There also may be a potf movie in 2008 so stay tuned! He he. Love ya all:)**_


End file.
